


Once Again

by Jannoise



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Even is Ienzos dad you cant change my mind, Father-Son Relationship, Isa is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Mpreg, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jannoise/pseuds/Jannoise
Summary: Isa descubre que está esperando un bebé.
Relationships: Even & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), minor Aqua/Terra - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Once Again

Isa se hincó una vez más sobre el váter, vaciando nuevamente lo poco que había logrado consumir desde que se se había levantado. Agradecía que por el momento se encontraba solo en su casa en Villa Crepúsculo, Lea ya se había preocupado lo suficiente por él las últimas dos semanas y no quería que volviera a pasar ese día. 

Con un suspiro de resignación se sentó contra la pared y reposó su espalda y cabeza contra la misma, dejando sus piernas extendidas para evitar hacer más presión en contra de su estómago. Durante esas dos semanas todo esto se había repetido incontables veces. La primera fue algo fácil de hacerlo pasar por una intoxicación, quizás producto de ese desastroso postre a base de sal marina que Roxas preparó y solo él tuvo el valor de probar para que no se sintiera mal. Cuando los días siguientes su malestar se mantuvo los demás comenzaron a preocuparse, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a ocultarlo. Solamente Lea era el único que lo ayuda a descargarse en el baño, principalmente porque dormían juntos en la misma cama y el pelirrojo lo sentía levantarse a las tres de la mañana y correr fuera del cuarto. Era obvio que Isa no se encontraba sano, pero por alguna razón se negaba cuando su pareja le proponía ir a visitar a algún médico porque estaba seguro que pronto se le pasaría.  
Oh cierto, su pareja; Isa y Lea se habían convertido en una pareja estable desde el momento en que volvieron a Villa Crepúsculo una vez todo el enfrentamiento contra Xehanort terminó. A nadie le había sorprendido realmente, al menos no a nadie que los conociera desde que estaban _vivos_ originalmente. Que siendo sinceros eran unas seis personas como mucho, en las que se incluían los ex miembros de la Organización XIII como Even, Dilan y Aeleus y también Ventus a quienes habían conocido antes de todo el gran desastre. Para el resto parecían ser unos simples rivales y que se odiaban a muerte, en especial por cómo se habían tratado en su tiempo siendo incorpóreos. Pero nadie sabía cómo y cuán larga era su historia juntos, toda su travesía y cuántas adversidades habían logrado superar. Lo que necesitaban ahora era un merecido descanso, vivir tranquilamente en una casita en la tranquila Villa Crepúsculo y si aún lo querían podían reunirse con sus compañeros de otros mundos a seguir entrenando, algo que Lea aceptó muy gustoso pues la euforia de tener su propia keyblade aún no desaparecía y no quería quedarse detrás de Roxas y Xion, otros dos portadores que también decidieron seguir entrenando. Hablando de Roxas y Xion…

Fue una sorpresa cuando los dos jóvenes aceptaron la invitación de mudarse con los tortolitos a su nuevo hogar. Era cierto que Roxas al ser un incorpóreo y Xion una réplica ninguno contaba con hogar propio porque… bueno, ni siquiera _existían_ legalmente, y como Lea era lo más cercano que alguno tuvo a una figura paterna en su corta vida casi lo ahogaron en un abrazo cuando el par de adultos les ofreció un lugar en su nueva vida de pareja. Al principio Isa se preocupó de que ninguno pudiera perdonarlo por todo lo que hizo en la Organización (cuando pensaba en el pasado, más se alegraba de la vida que estaba manteniendo ahora), la forma en que los trató, lo que les hizo y cómo despreció su existencia hasta el último instante. Pero por suerte ellos no fueron rencorosos y estuvieron dispuestos a pasar página de la misma manera que Lea lo había perdonado a él. Y honestamente era todo lo que necesitaba para iniciar su nueva vida. El resto de sus amigos comenzaron a reconocerlos como “la familia de sal marina” y, aunque en frente de los demás lo negara, estaba feliz de tener un novio tan fantástico y un par de chicos que ahora cuidaba como si fueran sus niños.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, fue traído de nuevo al presente cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió y lo obligó a vomitar de nuevo, por tercera vez en el día. Quizás sí debía hacerle caso a Lea y ver a un médico por si se trataba de algo grave. Y porque más que estar preocupado por su salud, no quería ver a su novio preocupado por él. Aunque prefería ver a alguien de confianza, Isa era bastante reservado con su cuerpo y su salud, con quienes lo tocaban o invadían su espacio personal. Fue algo que desarrolló después de que hubieran derrotado a Xehanort y él reapareciera completo en Vergel Radiante. El tener durante tantos años un pedazo de corazón de Xehanort dentro del suyo, invadiéndolo e infectando todos sus pensamientos y emociones, era algo que le dejó secuelas incluso hasta ese día. Y Lea lo entendió completamente, fue gracias a él que comenzó a comprender que el antiguo maestro se había ido definitivamente y su cuerpo y corazón ahora volvían a pertenecerle a él por completo otra vez. Aún así se sentiría más cómodo si un amigo lo revisaba, quizás alguno de los científicos en el castillo de Vergel Radiante podría ayudarlo. No eran médicos como tal, pero sí muy experimentados en el campo del análisis y las ´pruebas en el cuerpo humano, por lo que supuso que al menos un conocimiento básico de medicina debían tener para lograr mejores resultados.

Sacó su gumífono de su bolsillo delantero, viendo un par de mensajes de Lea sin leer. Le había enviado unas fotos de lo que habían estado haciendo en las Islas del Destino, con todo eso de ayudar a Naminé a mudarse a las pacíficas islas. Fue idea de Roxas ir para asistir en todo lo que hiciera falta, sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que Naminé hizo por todo el mundo. Xion insistió también en ir y Axel no pudo negarse a acompañarlos cuando ambos lo miraron con sus caritas de perros mojados. Isa fue invitado también, pero el de cabellos azules declinó amablemente diciendo que aprovecharía la casa sola para una intensa limpieza. Observó las fotos con una sonrisa. En una Lea posaba con un sorprendido Riku, quien cargaba con un montón de cuadernos y utensilios de dibujos. En otra Kairi había tomado la cámara en una _selfie_ , donde saludaba y al fondo se veían un muy confundido Roxas y una concentrada Xion, armando algo que no se veía bien por el ángulo de la foto. Había algunas individuales de los chicos y Lea, todos los presentes sonriendo y pasando un buen rato. A lo último había un mensaje de su pareja que leía lo siguiente: “Riku va a buscar unas últimas cosas a VR. Si quieres salir es tu oportunidad”.  
Sin perder tiempo, abrió el contacto del maestro de la keyblade y le envió un mensaje. Le pedía si podía alcanzarlo hasta Vergel Radiante, ya que tenía asuntos con los aprendices de Ansem. No tardó en llegarle una respuesta, en la cual Riku le avisaba que no habría problema y que en unos quince minutos estaría en el mundo para recogerlo.  
Miró la hora en su gumífono y suspiró. Ojalá no tuviera mareos en la nave gumi, lo último que necesitaba era vomitar en la nave de Riku cuando le estaba haciendo un favor.

* * *

La nave gumi aterrizó justo fuera del castillo, las inmensas rejas abiertas y los dos grandes y fornidos guardias en el medio cargando una caja que parecía pesada por el esfuerzo que hacían. Riku se apresuró a bajar del vehículo y ayudarlos a cargarla, al parecer era lo último que Naminé necesitaba para instalarse en las islas. Isa descendió un poco después, teniendo que sujetarse de los costados de la nave para no caerse gracias al mareo que, desgraciadamente, sí había sufrido. Los guardias lo reconocieron y saludaron amigablemente, al menos lo más amigable que pueda ser que dos sujetos musculosos de dos metros y con un ceño fruncido constante te salude.

— Dilan, Aeleus, es bueno volver a verlos —respondió al saludo, pudiendo incorporarse al tocar la tierra firme con sus pies—. Lamento no haber venido a saludar, es que…

Aeleus simplemente se rió y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Lo sabemos, andan muy ocupados haciendo una nueva vida en Villa Crepúsculo. Xion suele hablar seguido con Even, por eso estamos al tanto.

Dilan sin embargo se cruzó de brazos.

— Te ves bastante pálido Isa, incluso parece que te fueras a desmoronar en un segundo. ¿Estás bien?

El maestro de la keyblade observó el intercambio curioso.

— De hecho Isa me pidió traerlo porque tiene asuntos con Even y Ansem —añadió observando al de cabellos azules—. Por lo que me dijo no se ha estado sintiendo muy bien de salud y cree que ellos pueden ayudar.

Ante el asentimiento del nombrado, los guardias se miraron un poco preocupados.

— El maestro Ansem está atendiendo otras cosas en el castillo, pero Even e Ienzo están en el laboratorio disponibles —el pelirrojo habló, caminando hacia el muchacho y ayudándolo a estabilizarse para que pudiera caminar—. Vayamos a verlos.

Asintió a su compañero de guardia y el morocho se quedó en las grandes rejas para mantener su puesto. Riku se despidió del trío y le dijo a Isa que vendría a recogerlo cuando se lo pidiera, y con un saludo retomó su lugar en la nave y partió de regreso a las Islas del Destino.

Aeleus lo guió por los pasillos que ya conocía muy bien por las veces que se había escabullido dentro en su infancia con Lea, pero esta vez sentía que daban vueltas y las paredes se movían, dejándolo desorientado y seguro que sin la ayuda de su ex compañero se habría perdido en los inmensos pasillos del castillo.  
No tardaron mucho en llegar al laboratorio, allí un joven Ienzo se encontraba guardando datos en la computadora mientras que Even tomaba notas manuales a la par que observaba unos tubos de ensayo con muestras que Isa no sabría identificar. Ambos científicos voltearon a la puerta al oír cómo los recién llegados entraban, sorprendiéndose de ver a Aeleus cargando a un obviamente enfermo y pálido Isa.

— ¡Isa! —exclamó Ienzo y corrió al encuentro del par—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Porque preguntar si se sentía mal sería algo redundante. En cambio, quería que le dijera explícitamente qué era lo que le ocurría para así poder ayudarlo. Even dio la orden al guardia de ayudarlo a recostarse en la camilla cerca de la esquina del cuarto, la cual a veces utilizaban para descansar un rato cuando no podían despegarse mucho tiempo de sus estudios. Gustoso, Isa se relajó encima de las suaves mantas y dio un suspiro de alivio, al estarse quieto ya no sentía que el mundo daba vueltas. Aeleus avisó que regresaría a su puesto pero que lo llamaran si necesitaban su ayuda, pasando a retirarse luego de revolver el cabello del adolescente en una forma afectuosa. El rubio le ofreció un vaso con agua, pero se negó con temor que consumir algo lo hiciera vomitar otra vez. Cuando los dos científicos se encontraban a su lado comenzó a comentarles sus síntomas.

— Las últimas semanas no me he sentido muy bien. Casi día por medio tengo que vomitar en el baño y muy seguido me encuentro mareado, como ahora —hizo una pequeña pausa, recordando los problemas que tuvo todos esos días—. Incluso hay algunos olores y comidas que me dan náuseas, cuando antes podía estar cerca de ellos sin problemas.

Ienzo soltó un pequeño “hmm” y Even se dedicó a escribir todo lo que el de cabellos azules le decía. 

— Bueno, no somos médicos, pero intentamos ayudar cada vez que alguno se aparece enfermo. Lo mejor será sacar una muestra de sangre y analizar a partir de ahí, ya que ese es nuestro campo de experiencia —concluyó el menor, tomando una jeringa de un empaque cerrado en la otra mesa.

Se la alcanzó a Even, quien le instruyó a Isa que respirara hondo antes de obtener una muestra. Le ordenaron que se relajara en lo que analizaban su sangre y le prometieron que le informarían el resultado lo antes posible. Así que el joven se dedicó a sacar su gumífono y revisar todas las fotos que le habían enviado, además de navegar unos minutos por Kinstagram observando la vida diaria de sus amigos.  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ienzo regresó a su lado con papeles en mano, no se veía preocupado y eso lo alivió bastante.

— Ya sabemos lo que ocurre, Isa. En realidad no es nada grave y no estás enfermo. Simplemente estás gestando una nueva vida en tu interior.

Los papeles fueron extendidos en su dirección, pero el pobre se encontraba demasiado impactado por la noticia para responder coherentemente. Casi en modo automático sus brazos se movieron y agarraron los documentos con brusquedad, sorprendiendo al joven científico. A pesar de que los leía una y otra vez, realmente no procesaba lo que estaba escrito. 

Ah, ha ha ha. 

Tenía que ser una broma.

— Hicimos pruebas un par de veces para estar seguros —intercedió Even, regresando con aún más hojas las cuales revisaba por última vez—. Pero todo indica que estás en una etapa temprana de embarazo. En la tercera, para ser más específicos.

Inconscientemente bajó la vista hacia los papeles nuevamente, leyéndolos otra vez más. Quizás si lo hacía las suficientes veces el resultado mágicamente cambiaría. El rubio se apartó para hacer unos controles más y el adolescente se sentó a los pies de la camilla, preguntándole si necesitaba algo para recomponerse aparte de felicitarlo por la noticia. Aún sin reaccionar del todo, simplemente respondió que necesitaba unos segundos a solas y obedientemente el muchacho le concedió el espacio yéndose a ayudar a su figura paterna.

Isa soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

La noticia le alegraba muchísimo, se sentía la persona más feliz de todos los mundos. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro. Otra vez leyó los resultados positivos para el embarazo y dejó su mente divagar un poco. Tener un hijo con Lea… una sensación cálida invadió su pecho y se esparció por todo su cuerpo.  
Ya casi se iba a cumplir un año de la derrota de Xehanort y la desaparición de Sora al traer a Kairi de regreso, tiempo suficiente para que su relación con Lea se volviese cada vez más seria. Seria implícitamente, pues nunca se habían sentado a conversar sobre la naturaleza de su relación ni cuán lejos querían llegar, mucho menos discutir sobre la posibilidad de tener hijos a futuro. Solamente se preocupaban de disfrutar el día a día y acompañar a Roxas y Xion como si ellos fueran sus hijos, por más adolescentes que aparentasen ser. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos ante tal noticia? ¿Es que Lea siquiera quería tener hijos? Porque una cosa era actuar como mentores para los dos portadores que ya tenían vidas propias y otra muy diferente la de criar un bebé desde su nacimiento, con todos los problemas que eso conllevaba. Y aparte, ¿qué dirían Roxas y Xion? Él sabía que a veces cuando llega un nuevo miembro a la familia, los hermanos tienden a rechazarlos por sentir que se robaban toda la atención de los padres.

Pero por favor ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ellos no actuarían así. Quizás Roxas podía ser inmaduro a veces y Xion muy dócil, pero eran buenos chicos y siempre velaban por el bien de los demás. Lea también, era una persona que prefería preocuparse por quien estaba delante suyo antes que por sí mismo. Esa era una de las cualidad que le seguían atrayendo de él. Una persona que podía perdonar a alguien como él después de todo lo que hizo… Lea era alguien fantástico ante sus ojos.

Al parecer debió demorarse mucho en sus pensamientos porque no notó cuando Even se colocó a su lado ni oyó ninguna de las preguntas que le había hecho.

— Lo siento, ¿qué? —inquirió

— Ienzo y yo nos preguntábamos si había algo más con lo que podríamos ayudar.

Isa negó con la cabeza. Even notó todavía un rastro de duda en sus ojos, por lo que retomó la palabra.

— Pareces preocupado por esto, pero en mi opinión es una inquietud innecesaria e infructuosa. Criar un niño es una experiencia extraordinaria y que ayuda a hacerte crecer a la par —observó al adolescente que había vuelto a trabajar con los datos en la computadora y una sonrisa disimulada se asentó en su rostro—. Me ocurrió hace unos años cuando Ienzo fue adoptado por nosotros y decidí que se mantendría bajo mi especial tutela. Es una oportunidad para terminar de formar la nueva vida que Lea y tú querían.

Consideró aquellas palabras en silencio. Por supuesto que Even tenía razón, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba dudando tanto. Apenas regresara de las Islas del Destino le daría la noticia y a partir de ahí decidirían qué hacer.

— Gracias por todo, Ienzo, Even.

Los dos científicos asintieron, en señal de que no era problema. Isa se levantó de la camilla y el rubio lo escoltó hacia la salida, asegurándose de que se quedara con Dilan y Aeleus en lo que esperaba que Riku regresara. Ienzo refunfuñó. Le había apostado a los guardias que Terra y Aqua serían los primeros en tener un hijo y ahora debía invitar a todos en el castillo un helado de sal marina. Adiós a sus ahorros.

* * *

Isa deambuló nerviosamente por la sala de su hogar, mano en su mentón y pensando detenida y exactamente qué era lo que iba a decir. Nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras ni para expresar sus sentimientos… recién hacía unos pocos meses se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para iniciar el contacto físico con su novio y dar algunos besos y abrazos afectuosos a Roxas y Xion. Seguía prefiriendo las muestras de afecto en privado, pero al menos ya no le molestaba tanto hacerlo en público o en frente de sus amigos.

La puerta se abrió y tres caras conocidas se asomaron, agotamiento claramente visible en cada una de ellas. Roxas parecía querer recostarse en la primer superficie visible y dormir lo que quedara del día, Xion luchaba con granos de arena que no querían salir de sus botas o vestido; y Lea se encontraba con todo el cuerpo rojo y quemado, a excepción de una forma de lentes en sus ojos en donde conservaba su color de piel original. Al parecer alguien había olvidado utilizar protector solar en una isla. Isa sonrió.

— Ni una palabra —amenazó Lea, pero la forma rara en que caminaba para que no le doliera le quitaba cualquier seriedad al pelirrojo.

— No planeaba decir nada —sonrió el de cabellos azules y se hizo a un lado para que todos pudiesen entrar.

La muchacha inmediatamente se encerró en el baño, dispuesta a darse una merecida ducha y librarse así de toda la arena que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Roxas por su parte le brindó un saludo a ambos adultos y desapareció en su cuarto, probablemente dormiría hasta que sea la hora de cenar. Una vez que los dos se quedaron solos compartieron una sonrisa y Lea procedió a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, soltando un quejido de dolor cuando sus partes quemadas rozaron el asiento. Su novio se compadeció de él, pues se apresuró en traer la crema para el cuerpo y sentarse al lado del pelirrojo para ayudarlo a cubrirlo con ella.

— La próxima vez vas a recordar esto y seguramente no volverás a olvidar el bloqueador —comentó Isa, teniendo cuidado de no ejercer mucha presión en las zonas rojas para no causarle más ardor.

— La próxima vez vas a estar ahí conmigo para recordármelo una y otra vez hasta que lo use —rió Lea.

Los dos se mantuvieron un silencio un rato, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro. Podían oír de fondo cómo la ducha corría y los ronquidos de Roxas que retumbaban por toda la casa. Ahora que se encontraban a solas era la oportunidad perfecta para Isa.

— Lea —lo llamó a su novio logrando atraer su atención rápidamente—, ¿qué piensas de hacer crecer la familia?

El pelirrojo lo consideró un largo momento.

— Hacerla crecer como en tener hijos ¿verdad? —hizo una pausa—. Mmm, supongo que no me había puesto a pensar en eso… Digo, con Roxas y Xion aquí la familia se siente completa.

Isa respiró profundamente.

— Vamos a tener un bebé.

Lo primero que observó fue la mirada confundida de su pareja. Luego, fue reemplazada por una de total sorpresa y finalmente una de emoción.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Un bebé? ¿Quieres decir tú…? —al ver el asentimiento del otro, Lea se levantó de golpe y envolvió a Isa en un fuerte abrazo, el cual duró apenas un par de segundos por el dolor que le produjo rozar su cuerpo quemado con el otro—. Ay, ay, ay…

Los ex miembros de la organización se observaron a los ojos intensamente. Lea aún mantenía una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro, todo en él irradiaba felicidad absoluta ante las buenas noticias y eso ayudó a disipar cualquier duda que hubiese llevado con él hasta ese instante. Se acercó hacia su rostro y le plantó un dulce beso, el cual fue correspondido e intensificado de inmediato. Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos, necesitando tomar aire y un sonrojo cubriendo ambos rostros.

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste? —inquirió.

— Hoy. Riku me hizo el favor de llevarme hasta Vergel Radiante donde Even e Ienzo me hicieron unos análisis. Resulta que esa era la razón por la que no he podido dejar de vomitar estas semanas.

Lea volvió a besarlo, esta vez siendo uno más corto pero dejando un rastro de besos en sus mejillas y mentón para compensarlo.

— Me hubiera encantado estar ahí para recibir la noticia contigo. Ahora soy el tercero que se entera, después de Even e Ienzo.

— El sexto en realidad —sonrió Isa—. Dilan, Aeleus y Riku también lo supieron temprano.

El pelirrojo soltó un divertido gemido de frustración. Reposó su frente en el abrigo oscuro de su novio, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello alto de la ropa.

— Espero que no hubieras estado preocupado por esto; es la mejor noticia que me has dado hasta ahora, Isa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Acarició los largos y rojos cabellos que se encontraban reposados en él con sumo cuidado de no tocar su cuerpo para no causarle dolor. Lea soltó un suspiro de placer y se acomodó un poco más en su lugar. Llevó su mano al vientre del otro, dando unos suaves movimientos como caricias.

— Por el bien de los dos y de Roxas y Xion, esperemos que el niño no salga con tu personalidad. Temo que podría potenciar tu infantilidad al máximo —bromeó Isa.

—Haa, voy a tomar eso como un cumplido —sonrió Lea, asintiendo brevemente—. Aunque no importa cómo sea, voy a quererlo igual porque es algo que tú y yo hicimos, el fruto de nuestro amor.

Las caricias que ambos se daban no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Xion pasó por la sala luego de unos minutos para saludarlos, pero no prestó más atención a la situación. Aquellos dos preferían ponerse románticos y toquetones en la privacidad de su hogar después de todo. El saludo fue devuelto a la joven y ella felizmente se marchó a su habitación, dispuesta a dormir un rato para quitarse el cansancio de estar en la playa todo el día.

— ¿Prefieres que sea niño o niña?

Lea pensó la respuesta sólo unos segundos.

— Siempre tuve debilidad por las niñas. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño le rogaba a mi madre por una hermana menor —musitó divertido—. Por eso fue tan divertido entrenar con Kairi en el espacio mágico de Merlín, me hizo imaginar que éramos dos hermanos jugando a pelearse… aunque con magia y armas reales de por medio.

— Va a ser la niña más mimada de toda Villa Crepúsculo si así fuera. No podrías castigarla ni decirle que no, básicamente le cumplirías todos sus caprichos —sonrió Isa.

El pelirrojo rió abiertamente.

— Entonces quizás un niño también estaría bien. No me molestaría tener un pequeño Isa corriendo por la casa.

El nombrado recostó su cabeza en la del otro y de esta manera la acarició suavemente, entrelazando así sus largos cabellos.

— ¿Les daremos la noticia a los chicos?

— Nah, hoy no. Hoy quiero ser el único que te dé y reciba tu atención, mi querida Luna… —suspiró Lea, elevando su rostro para plantar un muy apasionado beso en su pareja.

Oh, cómo agradecían que los otros dos tuvieran el sueño pesado.

**Author's Note:**

> Como obtener un mayor vocabulario para escribir los diálogos de Even y que no parezcan forzados yahoo respuestas
> 
> La segunda parte en realidad es un extra de ésta
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
